


在星光闪耀的夜晚

by ktothek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktothek/pseuds/ktothek
Summary: Chaptre 1作者：저금통
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	在星光闪耀的夜晚

在不想面对父亲的时候，李帝努时常会从家里逃出去。这从很小的时候就开始了，差不多是小学一年级的时候。场所通常是堆放回收盒的公寓地上停车场的角落里。

小学的时候在这里咬着珍宝珠，日夜都在学习的初高中时代在这里喝着能量饮料，高中毕业后在这里燃着香烟。那时李帝努第一次知道在寒冬里必须掰着手指在外面抽香烟才是最棒的。

所以即使在下达了寒潮警报的今天，李帝努也依然出了门。走到了像鱿鱼的肚子一样，闪耀着刺眼白色灯光的垃圾回收站。李帝努穿着条纹睡衣，披着羽绒外套，站在积起薄冰的地面之上，烟雾缓缓地飘入虚空之中。

牙齿碰在一起，嘎吱吱地响，让人不由自主地开始咀嚼香烟的滤嘴。“这天冷的真糟糕”，李帝努自言自语道。对于即使在逃离漩涡时也有自信记得把冷静地将拖鞋换成运动鞋的自己，李帝努感到很满意。刺骨的寒风将李帝努柔软温顺地黑色头发“呼”地掀起来。

今天也如往常一样，双层车位的停车场也被停地几乎没有空位。中古车市场可能也不会像这样被塞地满满的。这是一栋没有地下停车场的古老公寓。黑匣子传感器闪着蓝色的光，李帝努发懵地望着父亲的现代车，香烟渐渐燃尽了，他抬起手将烟灭在黑匣子上。虽然这并不是李帝努故意为之，但他想这仍是他叛逆的行为吧。李帝努故意的在黑匣子的视野范围内，烦躁地点起了又一支烟。手指的末端渐渐变得苍白，握着香烟的感觉也变得迟钝。非常寒冷。在这样的寒冬里，连隔壁家的孩子们出来玩都全副武装地戴着耳罩手套。

A公寓106栋702号现在仍是爱与战争的鼎盛期。主人公是李帝努的父亲、母亲以及他的哥哥和嫂子。虽然有许多主角，但这其中最无知且讲不通的当然还是担任着大部分人的噪音来源这样角色的父亲。从很久之前开始就非常习惯性地，无数次地这样。

李帝努的父亲，在孩子还正在学着爬行时就将育儿的任务和所有的重活交给了妻子。而自己每天喝酒喝到深夜，是个令人心寒的混蛋。在与母亲有着亲密家族纽带关系的情况下，父亲却经常像刺猬一样猛的用胡茬的脸去试图亲吻母亲。对于这样的父亲，李帝努只把他当作强盗来看待。因此有一天，李帝努故意泄愤一般对着父亲问：“叔叔，您是谁呀？”的时候，家里理所当然地乱成了一团。父亲只知道无理地训斥母亲，不停地质问母亲到底是如何教育孩子的，大声嚷嚷着骂道自己拼死赚钱又是为了什么。父亲每天喊着自己受到了冷落，只知道拿着工资存折装模作样的卖弄，他也许是觉得这是树立家长权威最简单的方式。想被家人拥戴，却不愿意为此而努力。家里只有没有良心的父权制的父亲和无论他说了什么样难听的话语都不发一言无声无息走过去的死板母亲。李帝努没有说服母亲和父亲反抗，而是选择了自己逃出家去。从小学开始，虽然不是特别远的逃跑，但只要能暂时的逃离出家，就能感觉到呼吸的顺畅。李帝努才能感觉到自己进入到了空气存在的地方。

但是不管怎么说，还是必须要早点回去。因为太清楚这一点了，因此小学时在珍宝珠都吃完之前，初中时在能量饮料一口一口喝完之前，年过二十后接连抽了三根烟之后，还是必须要扶着蜷缩的膝盖自己站起来。然后以最慢的步伐向电梯方向走去。因为妈妈等着，没有办法。但无论如何，只要想到可以暂时摆脱一次，未来也能够摆脱一次，就足以能鼓舞李帝努继续活下去。

所以从小时候开始，李帝努就开始学会给自己做暗示。

“我随时都可以摆脱。”  
“我能够靠自己的力量离开家。”  
“痛苦的话，无论是什么我都可以逃开。”

现在年纪又小又没有钱，只有一根珍宝珠程度的时间。但以后再大一点的话，一个小时，两个小时，或许一天，或许每天，到了妈妈见不到我也不会担心的程度，那样的话即使珍宝珠全都吃完也不用再回家了。

像咒语一样背诵这些话语的话，就能感到安心了。这样喃喃自语的向前走去，脚步却变得狭窄，仿佛那个方向不是家而是地狱。时间在念咒语的瞬间流逝。以后也会继续这样走下去，李帝努想，会在诚实之中，诚实地长大。

终于现在，成为了大人。

为什么我仍旧还蜷缩在公寓停车场的一角，为什么不趁早离开家，却像一个流浪汉一样蹲在这里呢。 李帝努叹着气吐出烟圈，云里雾里的想着。这当然是因为那该死的一居室保证金。对于刚刚当上H3洞住民中心公务员还不到两年的李帝努来说，也就是刚刚步入社会的李帝努来说，“独立”，还是一件很遥远的事情。现实不是小时候梦想着的闪着粉色光芒的未来。说到底，那个在角落里吃着珍宝珠咬伤舌头的傻里傻气的小学生，怎么会知道首尔房价会贵到这个地步呢。李帝努掏出第四根烟，努力不去轻视过去那个愚蠢的自己。

“…………”

这么晚了，在这么冷的天气里，警卫员还在整理住民们无防备扔掉的垃圾。他们把箱子一个一个折起来，有时候还取出装错在里面的可乐瓶。风大声呼啸着，似乎有能把公寓的玻璃窗都划破那样的尖锐。警卫员的围巾也似乎很危险的飘了起来。李帝努的羽绒服和警卫员的围巾，在这个严冬的夜晚，都似乎没有任何保暖的用处。“哐、哐”，听到了啤酒罐被扔进垃圾箱里发出的声音。

运动鞋里李帝努的脚趾不由自主地蜷缩起来。

我们家现在应该还是乱七八糟的吧，应该还在吵架吧。大概还是爸爸一个人在唱独角戏，总是那样。不乱折腾的话是会死吗？李帝努迷迷糊糊地想。或许不是我的亲生爸爸吧，不然怎么会如此无知野蛮。

烟雾缭绕，李帝努皱着眉头，从羽绒服的口袋里掏出手机。晚上10点05分，李帝努看着手机的液晶显示屏缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。

“不是说10点之前来？稍微晚了点呢。”

自言自语的瞬间，107栋的方向开始传来了脚步声。“啪嗒、啪嗒”，这是运动鞋的鞋底无心地拖拉着地板走路发出的声音，无精打采地流露出独有习惯的声音。李帝努叼着烟，转过脸去，那张疲惫的脸被黑暗和烟雾熏得灰白。

“喂，”传来了干净低沉的声音，“喂。”

“亲家哥哥。”

原来是罗渽民。和往常一样，是穿着连帽卫衣的罗渽民，戴着细边框眼镜的罗渽民，手里拿着倒着的烟盒的罗渽民。他总是这样叫李帝努，“亲家哥哥”，总是那样叫，语感听起来十分自然。

李帝努清了清有些干涸的嗓子。亲家，

“亲家”  
“听说姐姐来这里了？怎么了，为了茄子泡菜来的吗？”  
“亲家”  
“嗯？”  
“我们的哥哥和嫂子，离婚了。”

李帝努的嫂子是罗渽民的姐姐。

鱼饼汤没有一个人动手去盛，汤都变得粘稠了起来。

“这叫什么话…”

晴天霹雳。直到和真露一起作为下酒菜的豆腐上桌之前，罗渽民和李帝努都各自沉默的喝着酒。倒不是因为状况糟糕，也不是因为心情郁闷，只是他俩的风格一直如此。虽然是一起喝酒，但却并不会配合彼此的速度。从彼此成为亲家的2年前开始到现在，喝了有一百次酒，却一次也没有对彼此不满过。对于无论对方是否追上，又是否落后，都用My way的方式喝完酒后，毫无顾忌干净利落的站起来的彼此，罗渽民和李帝努都感觉非常合心意。所以，从相互认识开始，两人几乎见面只喝酒。罗渽民和李帝努各自随着烧酒杯里的烧酒一同将想说的话吞咽进喉咙里。

公寓前的酒馆以鱼饼汤闻名，因此每当来到这里时，只会点这个吃。但今天两个人却谁也没有动手。因为是星期五晚上，所以店里的位置都坐满了。四周到处充斥着问洗手间在那里的人，要求点烤鱼的人，喊着追加一瓶烧酒的人，全都吵的不可开交。在老年人口占绝对优势的老公寓前，不知道今天怎么出现了大学街酒吧那样的年轻活力。

也许是因为大家都醉了，也可能是因为戴着卫衣的帽子，没有人认出罗渽民。“嗯？好像在哪里见过呢？”这样吃不准的声音没有出现。

毕竟，罗渽民并不是在参加电视节目的情况，而是在日常生活中穿着运动服去买烟，穿着卫衣戴着帽子，谁都无法想象他就是罗渽民。和李帝努一起去PC房，一起在公寓附近抽烟喝酒的罗渽民，与其说是偶像，还不如说更像在insta里小有名气的体大暖男。

即使有人认出罗渽民，他也并不会在意。出道7年的偶像组合成员的闲暇时间。出道7年依旧是只要出音源就能征服榜单的顶级偶像，就拿这些来说，罗渽民是独一无二的。但李帝努像是松动了属于罗渽民的一颗螺丝，虽然松动了，但却还没有解开的迹象。

我们成为朋友一起喝酒已经两年了。那就是说哥哥和嫂子结婚已经两年了。李帝努对自己度过的时间简单地计算了一下。

所以结婚两年后离婚了，哥哥和嫂子。在罗渽民的立场上来说，是姐姐和姐夫。李帝努轻轻拨了拨有些乱了的刘海，表情非常头疼。酒吧里的灯光照在玻璃墙上，隐约可见他们的侧影。虽然两个人都没有醉，但还是有些发懵。鱼糕汤里是满的连勺子都装不下的程度。

“哥哥和嫂子，刚才来我们家里正式通报了离婚。离婚了，下定决心了，绝对不会反悔。”

李帝努向完全不了解情况的罗渽民说明了情况。

“明天我去跟你们的父母，也就是亲家大人说。”  
“到底发生什么了？莫名其妙？完全没有那种迹象。”

“我们的父母，特别是我父亲，说是就算刀架在脖子上也绝对不同意，现在都还在吵架。我偏袒嫂子，他想揍我，我就跑出来了。”

“啊，所以你…”

穿着睡衣吗？罗渽民打开李帝努的羽绒服，发现了条纹睡衣，笑了出来。是啊，在姐姐要离婚的漩涡中，依然可爱又搞笑的罗渽民。李帝努虽然不觉得害羞，但也不觉得骄傲，于是拉起了羽绒服拉链。

然后又喝起了酒。无论是罗渽民也好，还是李帝努也好，两个人的酒量都差不多是5瓶烧酒的程度。两人见面的话，酒的味道和烟的味道混在一起，如果吃烤肉的话，烧肉的味道和大蒜的味道混在一起，变得五彩缤纷。就这样带着稍微有点麻酥酥的状态，走到公寓的时候，路过的行人都会皱起眉头。那个时候，只有彼此，只有彼此无动于衷。我们有味道吗？不过只是旁人的说三道四罢了。事实上罗渽民的卫衣，还有李帝努的牛仔裤上都沾上了有些黏糊糊的味道。

李帝努无意识的搅拌着鱼饼汤，然后继续说明情况。

“听说我哥哥和酒吧的女人出轨了。”  
“这该死的混蛋。”

罗渽民说完像是忽然反应过来，立即向李帝努道歉。“啊，对不起。”李帝努毫不在乎，“再亲的哥哥也该挨骂。”因为李帝努也认为自己的哥哥是个混蛋。撇开嫂子这样漂亮、善良、性格好，甚至拥有硬朗经济能力的妻子，竟然出轨，一定是疯了。在哪里还能遇见这样的女人？因此无论谁说什么，李帝努都站在嫂子这一边。

“可是我爸爸认为男人在社会生活中可能都会这样，就让嫂子忍着。太不可思议了。我反驳了一下，结果立马就扔了烟灰缸。”

“所以你挨打了？”  
“没有。挨打之前逃跑了。”

从很久以前李帝努就是很能抓住逃跑时机的鬼神了。这可以说是从经验中获取的秘诀。罗渽民看着没有受伤的李帝努，独自放下心来。他抬手揉了揉眼睛。没有节目的时候，摘下美瞳，戴着眼镜的罗渽民经常会感到眼睛不舒服。眼球干燥症很严重。

当罗渽民用充血的眼睛看着自己时，李帝努有时会感到很疑惑。他总是抱着何种想法以这样的方式看待我呢？

我从什么时候开始好奇这个问题呢？

“我得去见一次姐夫了。”  
“要揍他？”  
“揍他的话你会拦我吗？”  
“不会，我会支持你的。”

“亲家弟弟fighting。”李帝努很认真，也很真诚。罗渽民咯咯地笑了：“好的，如果我揍累的话就换下一位，亲家哥哥再揍。这混蛋竟然敢这样对我姐姐。”

“我们爸爸妈妈不会气的晕倒吧？难道要提前买点清新丸吗？”  
“那亲家长辈怎么办。我很抱歉我要疯了。”  
“但是姐姐很帅气。做出这个决定很困难吧。”  
“嫂子说自尊心受到了伤害要活不下去了。”  
“因为这是她最重要的东西，自尊心。”

罗渽民想起了自己女中豪杰一样的姐姐。姐姐比一般男人更加帅气热烈。姐姐在一家好公司就职，比同期入社的人更早一步乘胜追击。比任何人都爱自己，凝聚着自尊心的姐姐。不敢相信她崩溃的样子，也不想见到。

罗渽民连续将两杯烧酒灌进嘴里，感觉到有些发苦的时候戴上了帽子。那样小的脸，可能会消失在帽子里。有些发懵的李帝努看着他，独自安静地笑了。罗渽民的帽子里可能正压着一头染成褐色的头发。因为职业的原因，他经常染发，经常伤发。偶尔摸上去的话，像扫帚一样硬邦邦的，而且也不用梳子梳。李帝努的头发不知道为什么感觉很好，看起来软绵绵的多。

中断了很久的对话，再次开口的还是罗渽民。刚刚还在毫不留情的骂着姐夫的罗渽民，语气变得有些谨慎。

“但是啊亲家，”  
“嗯？”  
“我知道该不该说这话，”  
“嗯。”  
“我想了想，在这样的情况下，说这样的话的我，啊，很奇怪。”  
“嗯。”  
“姐姐和姐夫离婚的话……我们也不能见面了吗？”

真是万幸啊。这不是我一个人的烦恼，不是只有我在担心。李帝努在心里这么回答。然后他尽可能泰然自若地喝完了自己的酒，出现了水滴下来的声音。

“我和亲家，像现在这样的见面不行了吗？”

罗渽民像一个焦急等待答案的人一样再次问道。同时无端的抚摸了空荡荡的烧酒杯。看着这一切的李帝努心情复杂又微妙。也许现在罗渽民连自己为什么焦虑都不知道，只是在折磨无辜的烧酒杯。李帝努知道这一点。

因为自己也一样。与罗渽民不同，他只是把自己的手放在了一边。李帝努呆呆的看着触及烧酒杯杯沿的罗渽民干净的指甲。

“一定要这样吗？不是没有什么关系吗？”  
“这样的话家里不是成为了冤家吗？那我们是罗密欧和朱丽叶了。”  
“你疯了，被别人听到了还以为在交往呢。”

李帝努无奈的笑着说。罗渽民也笑了。“当然是信口开河了。但是，我们这两年，比恋人关系更频繁的见面，更经常喝酒玩游戏，喝咖啡，吃烤肉，吃生鱼片。我们是不是也不知不觉地真的交往了？或许其实正在交往中但只有我们一无所知？别人都知道，但只有我们不知道？”罗渽民托着腮帮子这样说道。李帝努终于听着笑了出来，僵硬的脸部肌肉都放松了起来。罗渽民继续追问道：“你知道吗？我们不是应该不知道吗？”不知道是在开玩笑，还是真的乱了阵脚。“亲家今天很快就喝醉了呢。”李帝努摇摇晃晃地叫来了职员：“这里再加一瓶真露。”

“如果我们不能见面的话，不行啊。”  
“不行？”  
“不行啊。”  
“噢。”  
“会伤心的啊。和亲家一起玩是最有趣的。”

没有像亲家一样和我一起一直喝酒的人，也，也没有和我一起玩LOL的人。在罗渽民排成一一排的理由面前，李帝努笑了出来。明明每个都是无聊琐碎的，明明除了我还有很多朋友。

怕自己说出倒胃口的话，李帝努用烧酒堵住了自己的嘴。

他们在一瞬间开始又开始快速地喝起了酒。他们的习惯是只要情况变得顺风，就怎么也收不住手，永不停歇地走到最后。他们这才把鱼饼汤盛入自己的碟子里。如果要尽情地喝酒，就必须偶尔吃一些下酒菜，这样第二天肠胃才会安然无恙。

但是我们，真的不能见面吗？

酒馆仍旧像大学城的酒吧一样鼎沸热闹。大厅的正中央放置装饰兼取暖用的白色暖炉。店主拿出红薯和鱿鱼作为赠品，让客人亲自烤着吃。红薯烧焦的味道飘过桌子，鱿鱼发出烤的“滋滋”的声响。

当桌子被空空如也的烧酒瓶挤的满满当当之际，他们一直都在嚷嚷的骂着李帝努的哥哥并为罗渽民的姐姐应援，直到凌晨1点左右才摇摇晃晃地站起来。柜台的兼职生面无表情地看着为了抢着结账，彼此推搡着的两人。

但是，为什么会突然这样展开？

“…………？”

听到了手机铃声。半梦半醒间，李帝努忽然意识到了这不是自己的铃声。在仿佛有人用斧头敲击自己一样的剧烈头痛中，李帝努勉强睁开了眼睛。

有人接了电话。从身边传来的低沉嗓音还带着一股浓浓的睡意。对这不熟悉的一切，不由自主起了鸡皮疙瘩。李帝努没有转过头的勇气。

“…哦，我为什么不知道下午有行程。啊知道了别说了别吵了我的耳朵好痛。”

和经纪人通话的时候罗渽民总是一脸的烦躁。在还没睡醒的现在，那种烦躁的情绪更是达到了极致。在可怕的低沉嗓音从身边不断传来的瞬间，李帝努忽然意识到这是现实。并非是梦境或是妄想。

李帝努沉着的打量着周围情况。散落在地上的自己的睡衣，奄奄一息的羽绒服，黑色内裤，像蜕皮一样脱落的罗渽民的连帽卫衣，被扔在远处的自己的手机，恶心的酒味，估计现在还残留着精液的安全套……巨大的汽车旅馆电视机，粉红色的冰箱和干洗机……对面的窗户上贴着通红的旅馆名字。

旅馆被窝里躺着的两个男孩的裸体，至今还温暖柔软……李帝努想被人一拳打晕过去。

“在和亲家喝酒。……别见面了，我一次也没有耽误过行程。不管怎么样，最晚10点之前我会回宿舍，不用担心。嗯。”

神经质一样发完脾气的罗渽民，又多说了几句才把电话挂断了。又在床上翻了两圈，才打着哈欠慢腾腾地爬了起来。

就在这时和李帝努的眼睛对视上了。罗渽民微微皱起眉头笑了：“醒了？我肚子好饿。”

李帝努这才想起所有事情。从两人都喝醉了，说“休息一会儿再走”进入旅馆的那一刻开始，记忆在脑海中排成一列。如果被人打了一拳而失去记忆那该多好，但不幸的是，这个房间没有任何人，除了罗渽民以外。他不可能给李帝努一拳，他正赤身裸体的坐在床上，头发也可可爱爱的乱成一团。

将套着避孕套的生殖器塞入李帝努体内的，含着下嘴唇的，那个罗渽民。

“啊，等一下，停一下…！”  
“再开一点，再张开一点，嗯对就是这样。”  
“嗯…那里很舒服”  
“帝努呀。”

好像是第一次听见，叫名字。亲家哥哥，亲家，不然就是非常偶尔的带上姓名叫李帝努。李帝努在罗渽民温柔的声音中，连自己的名字都全想了起来。虽然记忆回到了脑海，但感觉自己的小腹却隐隐发酸，下身突然硬了。以为是如此原初的话语，却是一辈子都没听过。

“帝努呀。”

所有的触感都像蛇一样爬行在李帝努的皮肤上，最后终于苏醒过来。彼此的唾液像烧酒一样咕嘟咕嘟的下咽，还混合着彼此舌头的感觉。罗渽民优雅的手就像敲击键盘一样按住自己的身体扫过的感觉。那手把内裤拉下来恐惧的感觉。内裤掉落挂在脚踝上兴奋的感觉。在罗渽民生殖器的末端用舌头舔过的排斥感觉。是最深处平生第一次感受到的快感。

因为酒劲和亲家哥哥上床了。不是垃圾而是核废料的程度了。罗渽民相当爽快的说道。帝努呀，

“全都乱套了。”

那么是从什么时候开始乱套的呢？是今天凌晨乱套的，还是其实早就乱套了呢？李帝努在被窝里揪着自己的头发，认真地思考着。难道我们这两年一起喝酒，一起去PC房，不是消遣而是暧昧吗？

不会是那样疯狂的程度吧。

2年前，两家人订婚相见的日子，地点是狎鸥亭的某个中国餐厅。李帝努决定从和罗渽民初次见面的那天开始仔细回顾。

-tbc-  
第一次翻译小说，我的韩语实力很不足，有许多话没法通顺的完全表达出来，在尽可能没有改变原文的意思上做了一些措辞的修改ㅠㅠ请大家包容哈！


End file.
